


black magic

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos)
Genre: M/M, ashton secretly likes troye too, connor thinks calum is hot, he also is bullied a bit, idk what to tag this lol, troye is in love with ashton, troye writes songs, tyler is more of a muke person tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>troye is desperately in love with ashton, so his friends connor and tyler gives him a little spell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	black magic

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is vaguely based on little mix's black magic, and i hope you enjoy! also, hit me up on tumblr teacuptronler.tumblr.com

 

"He's just so  _wonderful_ , guys! Like, today in art, I dropped my paint brush, and he picked it up for me! Isn't he just dreamy," Troye sighed lovingly, and he rambled on and on about the boy who stole his heart.

Tyler and Connor, Troye's best friends, nodded along with everything Troye said. They had never been very sure of Troye's crush, but now it's starting to get out of hand. It's almost like all Troye ever talks about is,  _'Ashton is so hot,'_ or _, 'Why won't Ashton date me?'_

See, Ashton Irwin is arguably the most popular boy in the entire school. He's an athlete, a singer and drummer, and has one of the cutest faces Troye Mellet has ever seen before. Plus, he is also sweet, which is another big personality boost.

Troye, on the other hand, isn't as popular. Sure, some people here and there recognize his Aussie accent, or his amazing acting during drama class, but he's just not as popular. But Troye didn't really mind his popularity status, because he had his best friends, and his crush on Ashton Irwin.

The bell started to ring, causing Troye, Connor, and Tyler to shut their lockers and part ways. Since their periods were different for a bit, the next time they were going to continue talking isn't until lunch; even though they don't do much talking to Troye, since he is always staring at Ashton.

"Can we finish this later?" Troye asks excitedly. He looks up at Tyler and Connor with his big blue eyes, and pouted out his bottom lip. 

Every time Troye asks, Tyler starts to feel kind of...guilty? It's like his conscious knows Ashton wouldn't go for a boy like Troye. Not because Troye isn't handsome! It's just; Ashton is a player, and switches boyfriends almost weekly. Tyler just doesn't want to see his best friend get hurt, really. 

Connor, on the other hand, tries to keep hopeful for his friend. He knows that Troye is head over heels, and he only wants to help the boy as much as possible. Though, part of him knows it most likely would never happen, but he would never tell that to anyone other than Tyler.

Tyler nods, and fakes a smile to Troye. But, quietly so only Connor can hear, Tyler mumbles, "Isn't that always what we talk about?"

Connor hit Tyler hardly in the arm, but tried to do it subtly, so Troye wouldn't notice. He decided to be nicer about it than Tyler just was, so he says, "Of course, Tro. But, only if you let me talk about Calum too; that's who's fucking hot."

"Bitch, Michael is the cutest! His hair is a rainbow like mine! And have you  _seen_  Luke's eyes? They fuck me up every time I see them," Tyler added, as he saw Troye rolls his eyes at the two boys.

"Shut up, you idiots," Troye giggles as he walks happily into his next class. Obviously he was going to be happy, because the next class is Calculous! Well, he doesn't like the subject at all, but he sure does like the boy whom sits in the desk ahead in himself. 

Ashton is in Troye's Calculous class, and his desk just happened to be the one in front of Troye. So, since Troye spent most of time daydreaming, Ashton would always help him with it! That's mostly why he likes the class, just because he gets to talk with Ashton.

It had only been the warning bell that rang, which left him five minutes to do nothing. He sat his books under his desk, and grabbed his notebook filled with songs and his thoughts. He flipped the book open until he reached the familiar page containing one of his best songs so far. Troye has been writing it for a few weeks now and it has been coming out wonderful so far.

He hummed the chorus of Wild--the song he is writing--and started to tap his foot along to the beat. He had been starting his singing again, after taking a few years off from it, for no particular reason. Troye tapped his pencil on his desk, hoping this could help him think creatively. Only, before he was able to finish, a hand slammed down onto Troye's desk.

The Australian boy jumped in shock, dropping his pencil at the sudden sound. He slowly looked up, knowing just who it was going to be, and tried to mentally prepare himself for the names and taunts that were about to come. He didn't really know why they do this, but it's became a daily thing, so Troye just started to become used to it.

Standing in front of Troye's desk were three, large, and awful boys. There were two standing a bit behind, and the leader was standing closest to Troye's small figure. Honestly, Troye didn't even know the three's  _names_ , yet for some reason, they definitely know a lot about him. 

"Well, well, well, it looks like our little friend still hasn't left, has he boys?" The leader snarls to Troye, as the other two nudge each other and agree with him.

Troye just ignored them, because that was his best bet for getting them to leave. They are just mean, disgusting fuckboys who think they're better than everyone else, when in reality, they aren't shit. Seems kind of harsh,and he knows, but it's completely truant they deserve every word of it.

"Aw, is the little gay-boy trying to ignore us? Maybe, he's just too busy thinking of Ashton to reply. Is that what you're doing? Thinkin' of that fag?"

"Shut up," Troye mumbled under his breath, as he tried to ignore the three bullies. They are just being mean, and that's all he needs to remember. None of what they're saying is true, no matter how cruel it is at all.

He just needs to distract himself, that's all. Because, if he pays them no attention, class will get started before he know it, and they will be forced to go away. Then, he would also have time to think about Ashton, without anyone being mean to him about it!

Troye placed his pencil on the desk gently, worried that any sound would make the taunts grow. He felt like this was just superstition, or something, but anything he does is something to make fun of, to those three. Wait, his notebook is still open, maybe he should close it before they notice his song?

Troye's hand had flipped his notebook shut, and tried to do so and subtly and quietly as possible. Yet, the notebook still made a sound as the paper hit paper, and the leader must have noticed this. Because, he yanked the book out of Troye's hands, and began to flip through all the pages. 

Shit, shit, shit, he's going to see everything Troye has written inside there. He doesn't even care about the drabbles which include Ashton, all of his songs were written inside that notebook, and he never wanted anyone to see those. Now, three people who he despises will get the first look.

"Oh, well what's this? ' _Wild_ '? Sounds like the little fag here likes to write songs, doesn't he, boys?" He sneers, as the other two snicker.

God, what Troye would give to have a hole to jump inside at this moment. Anything to get him away from what's happening right now would be great, but he knows nothing is there. He has to sit through the torment, and then it will go away.

Only, what the guy does next is what breaks his heart. The leader of the three tore the song out from Troye's notebook, and ripped it into shreds. All of his hard work--the three a.m. writings, and the dedication Troye put into that song, all being destroyed right in front of his face.

Troye yanked his notebook back from the guys hand, and stood up from his desk. "Go fuck yourself," He mumbled, before walking out of the classroom without another word. 

Troye runs to the boy's bathroom, and shuts the door behind him. Class is supposed to be starting right now, so the place is empty. So, Troye puts his back against the wall, and slides down it until he hits the ground below. He brings his knees to his chest, and cries.

He cried for a few reasons; he's sick of this school, and those boys, and writing, and singing, and even Ashton. Yes, Troye is sick of being around his love, and he can't help it. Ashton has never been anything but nice to Troye, but the blue eyed boy knows that he will never feel the same.

He knows it, and he knows Connor and Tyler know it too. But, both boys are so amazing to Troye and they never wanted to tell him and crush his dreams. And, Troye will probably never be able to repay them for doing that, for being so amazing. 

God, he wishes he had someone to talk to, to express his feelings with right now. But, everyone is most likely in class and it sucks. Yet, at the same time, it makes Troye feel better; he really doesn't want to have to explain why he's crying on the floor to some dude he doesn't know.

Just as he was thinking, two familiar voice are heard through the door, Con and Ty. Troye tries to wipe his face and straighten up before the too get inside, so he isn't completely bombarded with questions. Sadly, he didn't straighten up enough, because the moment Connor and Tyler walked inside, both the boy were giving him a huge group hug to try and make him feel better.

The two boys gave Troye this look, almost like they were silently telling him to spill about what happened. Troye didn't really want to take about it, but since this is only Tyler and Connor, he knew it wasn't a big deal.

With a sigh, Troye says, "T-Those three guys, they were doing it again. Making fun of me because of Ashton, an-and they ripped it!"

Connor and Tyler looked at each other with sad and confused looks. Sad, of course, because neither boy wanted to see such a sweet boy like Troye so upset. But, they were still confused, because something more must have happened to get him so upset.

"What did they rip, Tro?" Tyler asks, as Connor pulled the three of them to sit down, and wrapped a comforting arm around Troye.

"My song! He-he ripped the song I have been writing on for  _months_ , Tilly! I have worked s-so hard on it and he des-stroyed-d it!" Troye sobbed, as his words started to make less and less sense.

Connor wasn't even sure of what to say, and neither was Tyler. Troye had never mentioned something about songwriting before, but it was obvious he cared a lot about it. God, what can they do to help him, because both the boys were clueless.

That is, until Tyler got a great idea...

He locked eyes with Connor, and they had a mentally conversation. Connor smirked at Tyler, because he knew exactly what the pastel haired boy was thinking, and dare he say, it was a pretty great idea.

They are going to make Troye believe the song Black Magic is real. Yes, the Little Mix song, about putting a guy under a spell to get him to fall in love. It's perfect! Troye will believe Ashton is in love with him, and maybe they could finally have an actual conversation? 

Like, in Connor's opinion, Troye might have a chance if he would try talking with Ashton. Tyler believes that too, but he only knows Troye would never do that. Because, no matter how much of a people-person Troye may be, he would never talk to Ashton Irwin.

"That's it, come on, we're skipping the rest of the day," Tyler says, pulling the boys up off the ground and leading them all out of the room.

-

After ten minutes of convincing Troye, and another twenty for the drive home, the three boys finally arrived at Tyler's.  Connor had sat in the back seat, and began to search in his bag for his cologne, that will take place as the 'potion,' while Tyler and Troye sat in the front and listened to the radio.

Troye was already starting to feel better, but his heart was still broken. That song was his world, and now it just got destroyed. At least, he somewhat knew what he wrote, but it still needed major editing, and to be finished.

He had the chorus down, but there was still a few verses that needed major work. Well, in his opinion, at least. Because, on thing he didn't know, was that someone else had read it, and thought it was the most amazing song he has ever seen. Without even any exaggerating, it was that beautiful.

He didn't have much time left to think about it, though, because the three boys were pulling into the driveway of Tyler's house. They all stumbled out of the car, and into the front door of his house. Connor and Troye had tried to be quiet, figuring that Jackie may get angry at them for skipping school.

Tyler, on the other hand, knew his mom wouldn't mind, so he just walked right into the house and up the stairs to his room. Connor and Troye looked to one another, before shrugging and following in the boys footsteps. They also greeted Jackie, who was washing the dishes inside the kitchen, before walking into Tyler's room.

"Now, Troye, you probably won't believe us when we tell you this, but Con and I may have a way to get Ashton to date you," Tyler says, looking over to Connor, who nodded in response. Troye's eyes widened at what they were saying, and he felt himself start to smile; Ashton might finally be able to be his.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this earlier?" Troye laughed, as he scooted in closer, like what the boys were about to tell him was a big secret of some sort.Tyler rolled his eyes fondly at Troye, while Connor was giggling silently at the two other boys.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Well, for one thing, you literally tell us, 'he's too wonderful for me, and so far out of my league,' on the daily," which earned a punch from the other boy.

Tyler began to explain to Troye the 'plan' of how he was supposed to get Ashton, "So, you've heard the song 'Black Magic' by Little Mix, right," he gave Troye a second to nod his head, before continuing, "well, it's kinda like that!"

Troye's faced dropped from his bright smile down to a look of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes darting from Tyler to Connor in hopes one of them would explain better, because they couldn't be serious. The song was about a spell to make boys fall in love, so how the fuck is that their plan?

"Are you saying your plan is for me to cast a fucking  _spell_  on him?" He asks, his voice filled with sarcasm, since this idea the boys are having is so completely stupid and could never work. Seriously, the song is about casting a spell to make guys fall in love, and even though that sounds wonderful, it could never happen.

"Not really," Connor explains, "But, just use this, and it might work!" he finishes excitedly, throughly his bottle of cologne at the blue-eyed boy. Troye furrowed his eyebrows at the bottle, before simply shrugging his shoulders and putting it inside his bag for safekeeping.

As Troye put the fragrance away in his bag, he does make sure to tell the other boys, "I'm not sure how the fuck  _'Polo Red'_  by Ralph Lauren is supposed to help me, but you two assholes better be right about this."

Tyler laughed, replying with, "Come on, Tro, are we ever wrong?"

And really, Troye didn't have much faith in his two friends or their plan. If only he knew what was gonna happen in the very near future...

-

Troye stumbled into school the next day, feeling uneasy about everything that had happened from the day before. He was actually checking into school a few periods late, since he may have had another breakdown when he arrived back home the night before, and Laurelle was wanting to make sure everything was okay before sending him back to school.

He walked straight over to his locker, hoping to avoid all contact with other people. Except, instead of what he was hoping, his two best friends walked over to him with confused face yet still wearing bright smiles. Troye smiled back weakly, not really being in the mood for much small-talk at the moment.

Connor and Tyler noticed something was wrong, so they had to check up and make sure their friend was feeling better. When they came across Troye, they did happen to take notice of a few things in his appearance; he had his hair down and curly, instead of high in his quiff, and his nails had been painted a nice blue color that matched his bright eyes.

"Look at you!" Tyler exclaims, "You look hot, Tro."

"And you smell really good," Connor noted, as Troye tried to hide the embarrassment coming from his two friends. "Did you use my cologne?" Connor asks, to which Troye nodded his head with a small smile, since they know the reason to why he is changing his appearance.

Troye grabbed his books out of his locker, and shut the door before leaning his back up again it. The hallway had began to start clearing out, which didn't leave much time for the three boys to talk. But, it was enough time to put the boy in a better mood, as he giggled along with the other two.

"I may have put it on," Troye shrugged, before turning to Tyler, "And do i really look okay? I mean, I have never worn my hair like before, so I'm scared it might be too much."

"It's not too much," a familiar voice speaks from behind. Troye notices the widened eyes of Connor, and the smirk setting on Tyler's lips. The blue-eyed boy was too stunned to say anything at first, as he felt himself freeze up and not be able to say anything.

He could hear the magnificent giggle from behind, and it made Troye's heart melt at the sound. It made the boy feel a bit better, and he isn't as nervous as before. Connor and Tyler backed away from them, to give the other boys some privacy to talk about whatever they needed.

Troye spun around, his eyes meeting a pair of the lovely hazel he has spent way too much time dreaming about. He let out a small breath, which soon turned into a smile at the sight of Ashton standing in front of him. Ashton had one of his usual bright smiles sitting nicely on his lips, and even that made Troye's heart flutter wildly inside of his chest.

"Hi," Troye breathed out, bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth and biting it gently. Ashton's bright smile had slowly turned itself into a cheeky smirk, and Troye literally could have fainted at how hot Ashton looked at that moment.

But, Ashton quickly turned the smirk back into a smile, as he says awkward to Troye, "I,uh...I needed to ask you a question!" Troye nodded his head, as a way for Ashton to continue, "Would you want to hang out after school today?"

Tory's eyes widened, because holy shit, this is seriously happening. After almost three years of dreaming about this moment, it was finally happening. He almost wanted to pinch himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But, Troye refrained from doing so, to try and keep his cool in front of Ashton Irwin.

When Troye wasn't saying anything, Ashton immediately took this the wrong way, like Troye was trying to say no to his request. Which is totally fine, of course! Ashton was just really looking forward to see Troye, and to show him what he spent all night working on.

When Ashton's face dropped, Troye's heart went with it. So, the blue-eyed boy quickly responded with, "Oh my god, of course I'd meet with you after school!"

Troye realized he probably sounded a bit too excited, so he stated more calmly, "I-I mean, yeah, if I don't have any other plans, and stuff." He finished, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket gently, hoping he did't just ruin whatever Ashton started.

Thankfully, Ashton just giggled at him, which caused Troye to smile; a real, genuine smile that showed his teeth. Ashton had opened his mouth to reply, before a few voices from behind interrupt the two's conversation completely.

"Ash, are we still practicing tonight?" says Calum, until Michael subtly punches him in the arm. Well, it was subtle, until Calum says, "Ow! The fuck was that for?"

"Cal, give him a break, he's taking to his lover!" Luke exclaimed, giggling to himself about Ashton and Troye had to hide his smile, because seeing Ashton getting so red over this was kind of a dream come true. 

But, Luke said he was Ashton's lover. He seriously said that! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Troye wants to hope it was being meant in a good way, as in Ashton likes him back, but he won't get his hopes up about it. Because, if he gets his hopes up for something like this, it will only backfire and hurt him worse in the end.

Troye could tell Ashton was flustered, which made him also a bet bashful. So, Ashton quickly says, "I'm sorry my friends are all assholes," he pauses, to turn around and probably flip them off, before turning back and finishing with, "But, if you want, you could just ride home with me after school?"

Troye smiled at him, saying happily, "That sounds good!" And, he may have only been hearing things, but he could have swore Michael whispered the words 'feels good,' to Calum and Luke. He simply shrugged, figuring that was only some inside joke between the three boys.

Ashton's expression brightened up, until the warning bell was heard throughout the cleared hallway, which meant the boys only had two minutes to get into class. Ashton said a quick, 'see you later,' before kissing Troye on the cheek and heading off to his class.

Troye stood stunned for a few seconds, his hand moving to gently touch his blushing cheek. The skin was tingling at the place Ashton had kissed, and shit, that felt so nice. Troye may or may not be excited for lunch, just so he could brag about it to Connor and Tyler, who are probably already impatiently waiting to know what happened.

-

The school day had soon came to an end, as Troye walked happily over to his locker to get out his backpack to meet up with Ashton. Only, has he approached his locker, he noticed the brunette was already standing there, back against the wall and phone in his hand.

Troye smiled at the sight, wondering to himself how Ashton had actually taken notice in him after so long. So, as he opened his locker, Troye greeted the boy, who seemed very happy to see him. They decided not to spend any extra time at the school, and quickly headed out to Ashton's car to begin the journey.

"So, was there any particular reason you invited me over?" Troye asks the boy, who had been focusing on the roads ahead. He could see the smirk Ashton held on his face, and it made his stomach twist and his heart jitter. 

Ashton bit his lip, "Yeah, there is a reason, but that will get explained when we get to my house." 

Troye nodded, biting the inside of his cheek in the excitement for whatever Ashton has in store for him. And, at the same time, Troye wondered to himself what could have happened in the past day that completely changed the way Ashton was thinking.

Soon enough, the two boys pulled into the driveway of Ashton's house. Troye gulped, as he grabbed his bag and followed the other boy into the house. There were no other cars in the driveway at the time, so Troye secretly wondered if he and Ashton were the only two home. Because, if they were, that would be pretty great.

"My mum is at work," Ashton explains, like he could have been reading Troye's mind, "My siblings--Lauren and Harry--are both at their friend's houses. So, I guess we're alone for a while." he giggled, to which Troye could feel his face heat up for no specific reason.

Ashton and Troye stood in a bit of an awkward silence for a while, deep in thoughts that were secretly all about the other. Honestly, both boys were head-over-heels for one another, yet were too afraid to tell the other. Well, at least,  _Troye_  was too afraid to tell.

"Okay, fuck, I really need to do this now, or I probably never will, and then I'll hate myself for it," Ashton says, grabbing Troye's hand gently and bringing him into his room. Ashton sat his backpack on the floor, as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a folder.

Troye's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at what the other boy is doing. What is Ashton wanting to show him so badly? Troye didn't know, but from the look of slight hesitance on Ashton's face, he figured that he was about to find out.

"I-uh, shit, how do I word this?" Ashton muttered, silently laughing underneath his breath. Troye watched as the boy opened his folder, and pulled out papers with writing all over them. Troye only caught a glimpse of what one of them said at the top, and it made his eyes widen.

"That's my song," Troye whispered, looking up at Ashton with eyes full of hope. He saw how the look of fear began to leave Ashton's face, as it was being replaced with joy that Troye wasn't angry. If anything, Troye was completely ecstatic!

Ashton nodded, as he cleared his throat a bit to explain, "Yesterday, when I walked into class, I overheard those three douchebags cheering about  _'destroying the gay's song.'_  And, it just--I got really mad. So, I might have broken one of their noses-"

"Wait, you broke his nose?" Troye interrupts, his expression undetectable for a few seconds, until Ashton hears a laugh escape from his throat. Soon enough, Troye had his arms slung around Ashton's neck, and he had pulled him into a tight hug.

Ashton giggled, "That wasn't even the good part! So, after I did all of that, I noticed some shreds of paper lying on the ground. When I picked them up, I realized that this must have been the song they were talking about--your song! I hope you don't mind, but I read over what you had written so far...Troye, it was  _incredible_. But, I realized you hadn't gotten to finish it yet."

Troye shook his head, "I was writing it when they came up to me. He took it out from under me, and tore it right in front of my face. Ashton, it was awful, that was all of my hard work and he just destroyed it!" the boys says, putting his face down into his hands in sorrow. 

Troye didnt expect these words to fall out of Ashton's mouth, but shit, they actually did, "It isn't destroyed. Well, not necessarily. Last night, I stayed up until almost five a.m., because I did this," he says, sliding the paper over for Troye to read.

Troye looked down to see what Ashton had done for him, when it finally hit him; not only did Ashton rewrite his song, he finished it! Troye had been stuck of ages on the last few lines, because everything he would write sounded awful. Yet, laying in his hand, was the song he spent hours writing, now completed and beautiful.

"I hope you don't mind I did this, but Troye, you have such a talent for songwriting! That song is so...I can't even put it into words, fuck, it's so amazing. But, I noticed you hadn't finished it yet, and there was these lines that had been in my head for weeks that I couldn't bring myself to start writing, but it actually fits nicely here! Well, in my opinion, I guess," Ashton smiles bashfully.

The older boy watches as Troye continued gaping, his mouth turning into a smile as he was overcome with emotion. Ashton did giggle a bit, because shit, how did he get lucky enough to have this happen? 

Troye couldn't contain his emotions, to say the least. Ashton Irwin, the one boy he thought would never notice hi for anything in the entire world, has just given him one of the best gifts he has ever received. Troye didn't know if he wanted to cry, or kiss the boy--well, obviously kiss him, since he was dreamed about that for months--and he couldn't put these feelings into words.

"You finished the song?" Troye asks, his voice aching with the amount of emotion and love he was speaking with. Ashton could only nod, as he watched the boy turn over the page and read the lines Ashton had written for him. 

Just like Ashton had assumed, they fit in with the song perfectly. Troye read them over and over, a giggle escaping his throat, because this was exactly what he needed. He read the words one more time, only this time out loud, "You make my heart shake, bend, and break, but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild. You're driving me wild."

"I'm sorry, fuck, you probably hate it. You don't have to use any of that, of course, I just thought maybe it would be good and that you'd like it, but I completely understand if you-"

"Ashton!" Troye giggles, interrupting the boys rambles, "I love it. They just so...they're  _perfect_! I was stuck for so long trying to think of something to put there, but nothing sounded right and--thank you, holy shit, this is amazing! You're so amazing," he finished, and by then end, Troye had basically thrown himself into a hug with Ashton.

It surprised Ashton about how much Troye liked the lyrics, but then again, he was jus glad it made him happy. Because, he would do anything  he could to make the other boy happy. And, though Troye never realized it, Ashton was just as in love as he was.

The next thing that happened was like a dream come true for the blue eyed boy, since he had literally been dreaming of this moment for years. Ashton had placed a hand underneath Troye's chin, and smashed their lips together in a very long-overdue kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was wonderful. Though, what Ashton said as they pulled away wasn't exactly what the boy had been expecting, "Holy fuck, you smell really good."

Troye laughed at the comment, but then it made him think; maybe, this really was a case of Black Magic? Only, instead of it being a spell, it just brought two lovesick boys together, after way too long of a wait.

He dropped the thoughts once Ashton pulled him in for another kiss, because shit, this is really happening. And man, it makes him feel _wild_.

 


End file.
